Rescue Me
by MelRose7625
Summary: Pitch sure wasn't expecting the Guardians to show up at the Tooth Palace with the troublesome winter sprite, Jack Frost. But a minor shock wouldn't set him back. And when Jack faltered at Pitch's first hurtful remark, he had the perfect plan on how to make sure their new addition would be their destruction. (Promise it'll be better than the summary!)
1. The Extra Prize

"Didn't they tell you Jack?" Pitch boasted. "It's _great _being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect-wonder, hopes, and dreams-it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." He chuckled at that last statement, making Jack sneer at him. "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

Bunnymund, tired of hearing Pitch's speech, chucked one of his boomerangs at Pitch. Pitch swiftly dodged it and his nightmare, Onyx, appeared. He jumped onto her and shot down one of the pillars. Jack watched in shock and delay as the Guardians jumped after him.

"Where'd he go!?" Bunny shouted.

Jack ran to try and catch up, but gasped in shock as something grabbed him. His staff was kicked from his hand and fell over the side of the pillar. He heard a shocked yelp from Bunny; the staff most likely landed on his head. Black sand gagged his mouth when Jack tried to scream for help and Jack finally looked at what was holding him back.

Two pale hands.

Jack felt fear creep into his heart and heard Pitch chuckle in delight behind him. Then Pitch teleported them through black sand.

* * *

In the lake clearing, Bunny picked up the staff that hit his head moments earlier.

"Isn't this Frostbite's staff?" he asked. "He can't fly without it, and I doubt he dropped it."

"Could you be any more stupid, rabbit?" a dark voice asked.

The Guardians turned around in shock to see Pitch with a tight grip on a struggling-and gagged-Jack Frost. They glared at Pitch, who smirked back at them.

"Let him go, Pitch," North practically growled. "Jack is not part of this."

"Well, that's not fun," Pitch frowned. "I'd much prefer to keep the sprite squirming, especially if it bothers you all."

"Pitch," Bunny warned him dangerously. Sandy made two whips out of thin air, ready to strike.

"Ah ah ah, Sandman," Pitch reminded him. "I have Jack, remember. Anything you shoot at me, I'll just put him in the way."

That made Sandy hesitate and falter. He wouldn't dare hurt Jack, even if it was on accident.

"As fun as it is to watch you squirm," Pitch spoke up. "I do have places to be and things to do, so I suppose I'll just take Jack here ... as an extra prize." He smirked evilly as Jack's eyes widened in fear.

Before the Guardians could do anything, a wave of black sand surrounded the captor and the captive and they disappeared.


	2. Lies and Hurt

Sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I had a bunch of Jazz Band competitions and college work. Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

Jack rushed down another corridor, muttering curses under his breath. Without his staff, he was powerless. He'd been trying to distract Pitch for the past day now to give the Guardians enough time and maybe a distraction so they could come save him and the fairies. Pitch's chuckle echoed throughout the shadows, sending chills down Jack's spine.

"You honestly think the Guardians will come save you," he taunted. "How dreadfully ... innocent. If the Guardians ever came, it'd only be for Tooth's minions. They'd throw to back to me like a piece of meat to a dog."

Jack cringed, but kept going.

"After all, you're not one of them."

Pitch ended every taunt with that phrase. But that only meant a new one was coming. Jack skidded to a stop as Pitch suddenly appeared a few feet in front of him. Pitch's evil smirk caused Jack to freeze, not in fear, but ... he didn't know what he was feeling.

"Just think, Jack!" Pitch exclaimed, looking very excited at the moment. "The Guardians don't care about anyone but themselves. If we teamed up together, the world would forget about them. It'd be Pitch Black and Jack Frost! Cold and dark, together!"

Jack took a step back from the evil creature. "I'd never join you."

Pitch's smile faded, and he glared at Jack. "Very well."

The floor beneath Jack seemed to disappear and Jack screamed in shock as he fell into darkness.

* * *

The Guardians grudgingly worked on the Easter preparations and collecting teeth. They looked for Jack and Pitch everywhere they went, but it was like they fell off of the face of the planet. Manny assured them that he was looking for Jack, too. The Guardians called out to the other spirits, but they all refused to look for Jack Frost. The response was always the same.

"I hate him, and you should too."

Bunny was only halfway focused as he worked on an egg, thinking about everyone's responses. He felt worse the more he thought about it. The winter spirit was ignored and hated by every other spirit for 300 years. It was amazing he wasn't as evil as Pitch was. He didn't even look like it fazed him. Then Bunny thought to when they first met Jack in the North Pole.

"People believe in me."

He'd seen the pain in Jack's eyes when he said that. Humans hadn't believed in him for the past 300 years either. He had absolutely no one but the Wind, if something like that could even count. From how shocked Jack was when he heard Manny had chosen him, it seemed like the Moon had never talked to the spirit other than at birth.

Bunny promised himself that once this was all over, he'd give Jack another chance. Bunny had to keep reminding himself of the first time he'd ever met the winter spirit. He'd lost controls of his powers and created a huge blizzard in 1968, on Easter Sunday. Bunny went to give him a piece of his mind, ready for battle hearing about how deadly this spirit was.

He was shocked to see this deadly and evil spirit was just a kid who was still having trouble controlling his powers. Bunny hadn't even made that observation before he tried pummeling the kid. Jack had took off terrified and avoided Bunny ever since.

"Bunny."

The Pooka looked up to see North and Sandy.

"Manny thinks he's found Pitch's lair."


	3. Old Friends Join The Hunt

The Guardians rushed around the Globe Room, trying to prepare themselves for Manny's meeting. Manny told them he had something that would help them save Jack and defeat Pitch. Sandy stopped himself from his panic and frowned, feeling his heart sink.

_I can barely feel the nightmares Pitch is bestowing upon Jack, _he thought sadly. Then he felt himself become sick to his stomach.

_And I never even gave him dreams whenever I passed over him. _

Sandy sighed. As much as he wished he could take back ignoring Jack, the past could not be undone. He turned back to help Tooth organize the battle plans.

On the other side of the room, North and Bunny were trying to ignore the nagging feelings in the back of their minds. Something bad was happening to Jack; they could feel it. Jack's screams of panic from '68 flooded into Bunny's mind, when he had tried pummeling the kid. He could only imagine how far Pitch would go to hear those screams of fear. Bunny shook that thought from his head and looked up to the moon. It began to shine brightly.

"Manny!" he spoke up, getting everyone's attentions.

_"Guardians," _Manny spoke. _"I have come up with a plan that may help you find Jack quicker."_

"But you said you found lair," North reminded.

_"I did," Manny sighed. "But Pitch found my moonbeams around the area and chased them off. Then he and Jack and his entire nightmare army vanished from the place without a trace."_

"Back to square one," Bunny sighed.

"Yeah, but now you have some extra help."

The Guardians turned in shock to see three old friends: Moonlight, Katherine, and Ombric.

"What joy!" North laughed, grabbing the two immortal teenagers and hugging them tightly before giving a more gentle hug to his older mentor. "It is wonderful to see you all."

"Pitch has returned," Ombric said, getting straight to the point.

"Who did he take?" Katherine asked worryingly. North sighed to her. He remembered when Pitch had kidnapped her and tried to turn her into his princess.

"MiM's newest Guardian," North explained. "Jack Frost."

"The one that everyone hates?" Nightlight asked, raising an eyebrow.

All of the Guardians fell into a deadly silence. Nightlight rarely spoke. And he always seemed deadly serious when he did. Bunny stepped forward.

"He's just a misunderstood immortal teenager," he defended Jack. "Maybe if we give him a chance, he could do good. After all, even with Pitch's dark heart, he still hurts for his daughter."

That made Nightlight's eyes widen in shock. Nightlight nodded before MiM spoke again.

_"I want you to understand Jack as he was before," _MiM explained.

"Do you mean," Ombric confirmed. "As a human?"

_"Yes," _Manny explained. _"North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandman have all come into contact with him as a child. His name was Jackson Overland Frost. His little sister, Pippa, was his world. He died at 14 saving her from drowning in a frozen lake." _

The Guardians looked down sadly. They remembered how awful it had been to try and help that town get some hope and happiness back after that child's death.

_"I resurrected him in Jack Frost," _MiM explained. _"But I made the mistake of letting him run free. He felt lost, abandoned. And the other spirits' hostility didn't help the situation at all. You must try and connect to his thoughts. You must find him before Pitch destroys his hope and wonder. I can hear his thoughts, and he's screaming for help."_

"We won't let you down, MiM," Tooth smiled.

_"Don't do this for me," _his voice began to fade. _"Do this for Jack."_

North turned to his group. "Where shall we begin?"


End file.
